KotNR Arc
=Character Details= Name: Arclite 'Arc'; Player: The GM (NPC) Class Jedi 4; Species Human; Destiny Yes Age 15; Height 1.6m; Weight 45.36Kg Gender Female; Eyes Blue; Hair Black; Skin Fair Character Description Arclite is an adolescent human female, short and slender, with subtle curves and breasts. She has fair skin that's recently gotten some actual sunlight after a long time of darkness and artificial light, resulting in freckles across her face, bright blue eyes and black hair cut short and well away from her eyes. When nothing important is happening, she either wears a brown robe, or a pair of coarse-fiber vivid blue cargo shorts and either a matching tube top or a brightly, many-colored, light cloth shirt. She's essentially never without her expensive electronic headset and feedback gloves to operate it with. Personality Arclite has a somewhat spaced-out, blissful disposition when nothing terribly important is happening, but she can be mischievous and somewhat manic when active and engaged. Prior to her life with the Jedi, she was a 'student' of the Shadow Academy, and before that she was an undercity urchin, a scavenger rat, on Coruscant. She likes meeting people and having time to interact with and socialize with new people she's met as well as those she already knows. Athria Wayen is the brightest light in her life; Athria saved her from the Shadow Academy Novatrooper who was going to shoot her if she deserted her orders to hold the Jedi off as long as possible, and she looks up to the older, four-armed Jedi like an older sister. She has immense respect for Mace Windu, and once threatened to adopt him as the grandpa she never had; she looks up to all the other Jedi, of course, but finds the free-spirited Jaden Korr to be the next-most amicable. Arc is generally interested in helping people and spreading peace and good tidings. She's very much in tune with the Living Force, and lets her feelings flow through her rather than strictly controlling them. This can lead her to be impulsive and seem headstrong, but it has also led her to some of the only friends she's ever had, and leads her to greater understanding of herself and the Force. Languages Known Basic, Binary, 2 Unassigned Assets None =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconscious or disabled =Equipment= Weapons Lightsaber, Attuned This lightsaber was originally a red-bladed, shiny metal lightsaber mass-produced by the Shadow Academy. On Coruscant, Arclite decided it was a reminder of her time trapped somewhere she didn't want to be, and asked Athria for money to replace the crystal with an artificial one, using the geologic compressor that was in Palpatine's apartment. After a failed effort, she got a stable blue blade from her second attempt. She further customized it on Anno, adding a colorful coral emitter cowling, and most recently it's been laser-etched with the faces of a young Twi'lek girl her own age, a human female pushing twenty, and a Nautolan lad in-between. Lightsaber, Double This green-bladed lightsaber was once used by a Sith Pureblood following the path of the Jedi who lived aboard the Light of Tython, one of many she practiced with customarily. It features an unusual two-gem design where each end of this double weapon carries a seperate emitter crystal and can potentially be fitted with different crystals in each end, giving each end a different effect, but standard green Illum crystals currently feature in both ends of the lightsaber. One is a richer, forest green, while the other is a lighter, lime green, with a very light inner core. If Sundered by a cutting weapon (such as a lightsaber), this lightsaber breaks in half and one half remains functional as a standard lightsaber. Lightsaber, Standard x2 These lightsabers belonged to a Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Knight who once lived aboard the Light of Tython. She used them in a two-weapon fighting style, among a plethora of other lightsabers she customarily maintained. Both feature Mephite Adegan crystals, one which projects an even orange blade, the other which projects a bright yellow blade. Lightsaber, Dueling This curved lightsaber hilt belonged to the Jedi Knight who owned the ship, and is similar to many blades found in the hands of skilled lightsaber duelists for many millennium afterwards. It features an unusual Permafrost crystal that projects a blade of brilliant, frosty blue that leaves snowflakes drifting in its wake when it is swung in a humid environment, superchilling the air - and objects - it passes through. It cuts and vaporizes as easily as any lightsaber, but cannot be used to ignite any substance. The damage type of this weapon is Cold/Slashing, not Energy/Slashing. Lightsaber, Mace Windu's Before Ganges even landed on Yavin IV, Jedi Master Mace Windu had a premonition, and gave Arclite his lightsaber, warning her that he felt a deep concern that she would need a spare. She's taken this lesson to heart and is now carrying several, but Master Windu's lightsaber is the second she draws upon when she needs to ignite her blade, though she has so far not mentioned its presence to her fellows. It features a unique Hurikane Crystal which was gifted to Mace Windu after an incident very early in his life as a Jedi Padawan, gifted to him by the natives of the planet Hurikane, which projects a very distinctive, dazzlingly brilliant violet blade. In the hands of its attuned owner Mace Windu, this lightsaber's unique crystal, nicknamed Windu's Lesson, functions as a normal Hurikane crystal, granting a +2 Force bonus on attack rolls against targets benefiting from an Armor bonus to Reflex Defense. If the wielder has the Vaapad Talent and is making use of it, however, the crystal causes the lightsaber's damage to increase by one die, and its damage type to become Cold/Energy/Slashing. (The damage type changes for everyone, the upgraded damage die does not.) It has a very different effect in the hands of young Jedi, however; in the hand of any character proficient with Lightsabers, following the Jedi path, acquainted more than casually with Master Windu, and below the level of 7, it grants a +5 Morale bonus on Use the Force checks made to activate powers with the Form descriptor, as well as to complete Force Training regimens involving a lightsaber, when it is used to do so. Blaster Pistol A standard BlasTech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol. It goes "pew, pew," and features a stun setting. 3d8 damage, Pistol ranges. It doesn't get more standard. Armor Katarn Robes Arc has a set of Katarn Robes sized and suited for her by Jedi Master Kyle Katarn. Formed from most of a suit of Stormtrooper armor and some robes, they consist of the black bodysuit of Stormtrooper armor, with the breastplate and greaves in place. They grant an Armor bonus of +4 to Reflex Defense, +3 to Fortitude Defense, and have a maximum Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense of +5. They also count as if the wearer were wearing an all-weather cloak, granting an additional +5 to Fortitude Defense to resist harsh environments, and weighs 6Kg. Arclite has this suit repainted bright, sunny pastel yellow, and comes with Arc's choice of a brown robe, or vivid blue, coarsely-woven cargo shorts. Misc. Personal Equipment Katarn Headset 2.0 This headset incorporates electronics scavenged from redundant Stormtrooper helmets and advanced holographics. It features a long-range transmission antenna with a range of 200Km overland or into high orbit of a clear sky, standard Encryption algorithyms which increase the DC of Use Computer checks to understand said communications by +10, feature full video, audio and holo capabilities, both display and recording, are handsfree with options for vocal and augmented reality interfaces, and have all the functionality of an uprated datapad with an Intelligence rating of 14. Arc's headset has been networked to all the group's other headsets, as well as to the group's droids, a pair of Feedback Gloves she wears, and the Light of Tython. Her Augmented Reality interface allows her to 'man' any station of the ship which does not require her to physically manipulate it (such as repairing the ship,) at any time, anywhere she is in communications range with the ship. If she's doing so in combat, concentrating on operating a function of the ship requires a standard action and doing so deprives her of her dexterity bonus to reflex defense, but she can do so with an unlit lightsaber in her hand(s). Arc takes no penalty for operating the ship remotely. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscellaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): +9 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +8 **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): +4 *Endurance (CON): +3 *Initiative (DEX): +9 *Knowledge ____ (INT): +5 *Mechanics (INT): +10 *Perception (WIS):+5 *Persuasion (CHA): +4 *Pilot (DEX): Use The Force (Cha): +14 *Stealth (DEX): +4 *Survival (WIS): +5 *Treat Injury (WIS): +4 *Use Computer (INT): +10 *Use the Force (CHA): +14 =Special Abilities= Feats *Automatic: Force-Sensitive, Force Training, Unleashed, Armor Proficiency (Light), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Simple Weapons, Pistols), Unleashed *Human: Skill Focus (Use the Force) *Level 1: Force Training *Level 3: Force Training *Level 2 Jedi Bonus: Dual Weapon Mastery I *Level 4 Jedi Bonus: Vehicular Combat *Level 6: Force Chain (Athria Wayen) (Taken by Athria, so grandfathered onto Arc's sheet. She gains the benefits, but must take the feat when she does hit 6th level.) Armor Proficiency (Light) May wear light armor without being an idiot. Dual Weapon Mastery I May attack with two weapons as a full-round action, takes only a -5 penalty on all attack rolls. Force Training (x3) Gains 3 + 3(WIS) Force Powers to the Force Power Suite. Force Sensitive Is... Sensitive to the Force. Skill Focus (Use the Force) Gains a +5 bonus on Use the Force checks. Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Simple Weapons, Pistols May wield lightsabers, simple weapons, and pistols in combat without being an idiot. Unleashed Gains access to Unleashed abilities (Force Unleashed pg. 37, Pg. 89) Talents *Automatic: Deflect, Block, Armored Defense, Force Focus *Force-Sensitive: Force Pilot *Jedi 1: Damage Reduction 10 *Jedi 3: Perfect Telepathy Armored Defense Use the higher of your class level or your Armor Bonus to Reflex Defense, whichever is higher. Block May negate melee attacks by making a successful Use the Force check, DC equal to the attack roll of the incoming assault. Takes a -5 cumulative penalty for every Reactive use of Use the Force since the beginning of the turn. Damage Reduction 10 Spend a Force Point as a standard action to gain Damage Reduction 10 for 1 minute (10 combat rounds.) Deflect May negate most ranged attacks and partially negate autofire ranged attacks by making a successful Use the Force check, DC equal to the attack roll of the incoming assault. Takes a -5 cumulative penalty for every Reactive use of Use the Force since the beginning of the turn. Some ranged attacks cannot be negated, and attacks made by Colossal (Frigate) or larger vessels may not be deflected unless the attack is made with a point-defense weapon. Force Focus As a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity, may make a DC 15 Use the Force check. If successful, you regain spent Force powers of your choice equal to your number of unspent Force points. Force Pilot Use the Force is used instead of the Pilot skill. For all intents and purposes, Use the Force becomes Piloting. Perfect Telepathy You may communicate in full sentences and complete thoughts when using the Telepathy aspect of the Use the Force skill, instead of just in basic phrases. This mental contact allows the person you connect with to respond in kind, as well. Force Powers *Draw Closer, Enlighten, Farseeing, Force Slam, Intercept, Memory Walk, Move Object, Obscure, Rebuke, Surge, Twin Strike, Vital Transfer Racial Traits +1 Trained skill at first level, +1 Feat at first level, not being racially discriminated against in the Empire. =Starship Stats= Starship Feats Arc's a pilot, and a fine pilot. *Automatic: Force-Sensitive, Force Training, Unleashed, Armor Proficiency (Light), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Simple Weapons, Pistols), Unleashed, Starship Tactics (Inaccessible until prerequisite is met.) *Human: Skill Focus (Use the Force) *Level 1: Force Training *Level 3: Force Training *Level 2 Jedi Bonus: Dodge *Level 4 Jedi Bonus: Vehicular Combat Dodge During your turn, designate an opponent and recieve a +1 Dodge bonus to Reflex Defense against attacks from that opponent. You may select a new opponent on any action. A situation that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense (if any) also makes you lose Dodge bonii. Also, Dodge bonii stack with each other, unlike most other types of bonus. Starship Tactics Add 1 + WIS modifier (minimum 1) starship tactics to your starship maneuver suite. Starship Maneuvers *Afterburn, Attack Formation Zeta-Nine, Engine Hit, Wotan Weave Afterburn This maneuver allows a pilot to throttle up and blast past enemies, to avoid becoming entangled in dofights. Time: Full-round action. Target: You. Make a Pilot check. The result of the Pilot check determines the effect, if any. *'' Make a Pilot check. If you succeed on a DC 20 Pilot check, you successfully activate this maneuver. While you are using Attack Formation Zeta Nine as your chosen attack pattern, you subtract 1 die of damage from all your vehicle's guns (though not ordnance weapons,) to add +20 to your vehicle's SR. Special: You must be piloting a vehicle that has SR 5 or greater to use Attack Formation Zeta Nine. You may choose to deactivate this attack pattern with a swift action; however, the maneuver remains spent if you do so. Unleashed: You may spend a Destiny Point when you activate this power. When you do so, you disable reactor limiters and precisely balance the power requirements of your shields and guns. Increase your vehicle's SR by +20, do not subtract any damage from your guns. Engine Hit gunner This maneuver allows you to target an opponent's engines, slowing them down with a successful hit. Time: Reaction. Target: One vehicle that you have successfully attacked. Upon successfully attacking a target in such a way as to move it down the condition track, you may activate this power as a reaction. compare the result of your attack roll to the target's Reflex Defense to determine the effect, if any: *''Meets or exceeds the target's reflex defense by 4 or less:'' Target's speed is reduced by 1 square for the remainder of the encounter. An engineer aboard the target ship may spend a full-round action to repair the damage to the engines. (DC 20 Mechanics check.) *''Exceeds the target's reflex defense by 5-9:'' As above, except the target's speed is reduced by 2 squares. (DC 25 Mechanics check.) *''Exceeds the target's Reflex Defense by 10-14.'' As above, except the target's speed is reduced by 3 squares. (DC 30 mechanics check.) *''Exceeds the target's reflex defense by 15+.'' The target is completely immobilized and helpless for one round regardless of its normal speed, after which it is as a hit which exceeds the target's reflex defense by 10-14. Unleashed: You may spend a Destiny Point when invoking this power. When you do, the result of the attack is persistent until the ship can receive proper repairs in a repair yard, and its hyperdrive is knocked offline. If the attack exceeded the target's Reflex Defense by 15 or more, it is the secondary effect after the round of complete immobilization which is persistent. Category:Knights of the New Republic